


In Progress of Us

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Causal Relationship, F/M, Pre series, everyone else is just mentioned, mentions of Alex/Michael, timeline of Michael and Maria’s friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Michael keeps everyone at arms length because forming close connections were bad. Max and Isobel were the only people he ever let in, but then Alex Manes happened and Michael knew he was screwed. Even more screwed when Alex tells him he’s leaving for the army. But there was one person he let in and she was probably the best thing that happened in that summer.It all starts 10 years ago, 2008, Michael and Maria have know each other for almost all their lives but it wasn’t until that summer they became close. Snippets of Michael and Maria’s friendship and even relationship. Up until 2018 a week after the pilot time (Pre Series)





	1. Summer 2008

**Author's Note:**

> I love Michael and Maria and I want to see more of them friendship for now but this is pre canon so I can write whatever. 
> 
> This story is unbeta’d so I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes. Plus I’m writing this at midnight so it’s whats going on in my head right now.

Michael kicks the steps of his trailer house, thankful that his foster father wasn’t home. He just watched Alex Manes drive out of his life, maybe for good. He didn’t know what he was thinking getting involve with Alex past a few make outs. He actually let himself fall for someone. He felt himself lose control of his powers and before he knew it bottles were breaking.

 

Michael took some deep breaths before getting in his truck and driving to the bar. It was summer so tourists were flooding Roswell by the buckets. So most of the townies would be busy entertaining them. So the Wild Pony would hopefully be empty. Even if he was only 18 usually some bartenders would look away and hopefully those bartenders were on duty today because he needs to forget Alex. Even if it takes him a couple drinks to make even the littlest of dents in his system.

 

He was right, the bar was barely full. He went straight for the bar and ordered a beer, the bartender looked him over for a moment but handed him one. He downed it in a few minutes, he could have down it in seconds but he didn’t want to be obvious, he looked up to ask for another, but the Male bartender was replaced by the last person he expected to see.

 

Maria Deluca was what you would call a legacy. Her family was Roswell’s oldest and one of the few black families in Roswell, so she always wanted to blend in but also stand out, it also didn’t help that her mother was known a bit of a psychic so she knew everyone’s business, especially Maria’s. Now she was just a bit of a drifter looking for her place. But you still wouldn’t expect her to be in this bar for many reason’s but because her mother hated the owner.

 

“Hey Guerin aren’t you a little young for drinking? Also it’s 10 am.”

 

Michael smirked, “well you know what they say Deluca, it’s 5:00 somewhere.”

 

Maria didn’t buy his act, they were never really close but they were partnered in some projects during school, he can’t believe they graduated already, out of that hellhole but still in Roswell, but where else would he go?

 

She leaned forward, her back v-neck up showing of her lace bra. If Michael wasn’t so deep in his self pity right now he would have probably snuck a peek.

 

“Since it’s my first day as a bartender you can be my first costumer what’s on your mind?”

 

“Can I get another beer? I’m not drunk enough to spill my guts.”

 

“Uh uh, you don’t get to make the choice, you’re underage so no beer, unless you tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Incase you haven’t noticed Maria, you are too.”

 

“Ah but I’m not the one drinking my sorrows away.”

 

Michael sighed, he’s been Maria’s classmate since grade school. She’s always been the one for arguing until she got her way. He didn’t feel like doing that right now so he played her game.

 

“I let myself fall for someone.”

 

“Now we’re cooking, who is this someone? Did she go to our school?”

 

“HE did.”

 

Maria didn’t look surprise, “that’s yours reaction?” He asked,

 

“What? You expected me to be surprise? Michael I’ve seen you at parties. We may live in a small cowboy town but I’m not stupid. So he is he?”

 

“Yeah still not drunk enough. But my turn to ask you a question.”

 

“That’s not how this works.”

 

“Well it is today, I’m pretty sure I remember you working at the Crashdown. Why are you working here?”

 

Come to think of it he hasn’t seen Maria with Liz Ortecho in weeks, not since the accident. Which he, Max, and Isobel promise never to speak about.

 

“Liz has completely shut down, she decided she would go to school in Denver inside of NMU.”

 

“Is that where you’re going?”

 

“Starting this fall yeah. I get why she wants to leave but she didn’t even tell me about it. I had to find out from her dad when I went over there to quit my job. She still hasn’t told me and she leave next week.”

 

“Looks like you have things to get off your chest too.”

 

Maria sighed and looked around, she pulled out two shot glasses and poured one for her and Michael. They cheered and downed their first of many drinks of the night. He told her about Alex sometime after the 7th beer he finished. Maria was shocked about that,

 

“You didn’t know about Alex?”

 

“No I knew. He told me before graduation. I didn’t know he was seeing you.”

 

“Yeah well, we never labeled it. You know how this town and his father is.”

 

They lived in a cowboy town in a border state being gay wasn’t exactly something people liked. Which Michael always thought was stupid, like you can help who you fell for.

 

“Alex left this morning. He just told me about it. And I felt stupid because I let myself fall for someone.”

 

“You’re not stupid Michael. You’re human, like the rest of us.”

 

Michael wanted to laugh, if only.

 

They stopped drinking after Maria got too wasted for her shift. She and Michael sat outside the bar trying to sober up talking about anything they could think of.

 

That summer was the start of his real friendship with Maria. They would not be able to shake each other for years to come. Sometimes their friendship even went further than being friends, but that’s for another story.


	2. Fall 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Maria’s birthday and she didn’t plan on starting it bailing Michael out of jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta’d so I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes. Plus I’m writing this at midnight so it’s whats going on in my head right now.

The first time Maria had to bail Michael out of jail was the night of her 19th birthday. He called her the minute she left her house. She of course rushed to the sheriff’s department expecting the worse. But she definitely did not expect Michael sitting with 3 other guys completely beaten up while he looks only disheveled.

 

“What the hell?” She crosses her arms over her outfit because the other guys were eyeing her. Michael saw and stood in between them.

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t leave for the city yet.”

 

The officer opened the cell and let Michael out. He turns to her, “maybe you should keep an on your boyfriend.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Maria said looking away from Michael so he doesn’t see her blush. They walk to the front to sign him out.

 

“Guerin stop starting fights. We can’t keep hauling your ass here.”

 

“No promises sheriff.”

 

Maria said goodbye to the officers and followed Michael out.

 

“Michael care to explain what the hell happened?”

 

“So why are you so dressed up anyway? Big date?”

 

“It’s my birthday you ass, I’m definitely late for my birthday party and my mother is going to kill me”

 

Maria’s mom has been planning this party for months she wanted Maria to meet a bunch of her psychic friends and explore her life and not be so grounded in Roswell. Michael liked her mom but sometimes she could be way out there.

 

“So don’t go, you said it yourself, you hate your mom’s things.”

 

She wished she couldn’t go. She just wanted a simple dinner not a big gathering like the one her mom planned. But it was her birthday and her mom would definitely noticed if she wasn’t there. Michael saw the wheels turning in Maria’s head as she weighed her options in. He’s known her long enough to know that she’d choose to please her mom instead of doing what she wants. Her mom was her hero so of course she wanted to make her happy that sometimes she forgets about herself.

 

“Come on,” He takes her hand and leads her to her car.

 

“What?” She asked, snapping out of her own thoughts Michael opens her car and makes her get in to the passenger seat.

 

“You’re not going to your mom’s party. We’ll do our own thing. Because tonight is your night and it’s my way of apologizing for semi forgetting your birthday.”

 

“Michael, it’d kill my mom if I don’t go.”

 

“Maria you have to do things for yourself me sometimes. You’re 19, you don’t have to always make her happy it’s your birthday, she’ll understand. So give me your keys.”

 

So that’s how the best birthday she’s ever had since she turned 13 began. Michael went to the store to by food and drinks then the drove out the this ridge that he found once that over looks Roswell and has a great view of the clear night sky. Michael sets up the place for him and Maria and the watch the stars. She listens to him talk about all the constellations that were visible that night. She’s never heard him be so passionate about anything. He brings her out a cupcake and lights a candle.

 

“It’s not a cake that you’d probably get at your party but it’s—,”

 

She stops him, “it’s perfect. Tonight was better than what I know was waiting for me.” She said blowing out the candle. They spilt the cupcake and drank cheap wine, she did not even know who he had to bride to sell a 19 year old kid wine. But she didn’t care. She went back to listening to Michael talk about the stars and about how he got a job at Foster’s Ranch so he could finally move out of his foster father’s trailer.

 

They stayed out until morning. Maria fell asleep next to Michael who she was using as a pillow. He tried not to move as the sun began to rise, few people have made life on earth bearable for Michael, 3 of the were out of Roswell for school or the army, Maria becoming one was something he never expected but he was glad he had someone to talk to and she listened and didn’t judge.

 

He looks at her, her hair covering most of her face, he moves it out of the way. He liked watching people sleep, creepy as it sounds, it was the only time people weren’t guarded, where he could see the truth in them. Maria’s truth was that she was overwhelmed in trying to praise her mother, who normally wanted Maria to be a free spirit but she also wanted her to be a per. She was so much more than what her mom wanted her to be. She was someone filled with spark that needs to be able to show it. Michael decided he would help her let loose more this year. Maybe she can help him forget all the shitty things as well.


	3. Winter 2010/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unbeta’d so I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes.

The first time she and Michael spent the night together was after she broke up with her no good cheating ex and he came all the way to her school to pick her up, since said cheating ex was her ride home, and punched the guy. In return she got him ice for his hand and some beer at the local bar, where she vented to him of what a dick Chad was.

“I don’t know what I ever saw anything in a guy like him.”

He wasn’t like any guy she would be attracted to, he was a football player rich kid from the city, but he was different so Maria went against her head and went out with him, big mistake.

Michael got her laughing before the end of the night, and they were both way to drunk to drive back that night so they checked in to a motel that was next to the bar. The room only had one bed and Michael offered to sleep on the couch.

“Ugh stop being such a gentleman Guerin the bed is big enough for two people. 

Michael didn’t need to be told twice, he would have rather slept on the floor than on that couch, he gave her a extra shirt he got from his bag that he picked up from the back of his truck, she wanted to ask why he had clothes with him but she went against it.

“I’ll change out here you can change in the bathroom.”

By the time she puts on the shirt, a little baggy but Michael was only a few inches taller than her so it was enough, and she tied up her hair, Michael was already changed and in bed. He was reading Ulysses by James Joyce, she’s seen him read it before and finished it, but he told her it was his favorite. She crawled into the bed and sat next to him.

“Read it out loud. I wanna know what’s so interesting about it. 

He laughs and tells her that she won’t find it interesting but he reads it anyway.

-

The next time was New Year’s Eve and they were both spending it at his newly bought trailer. He didn’t have a lot in it, just a couch bed, that barely fit him, a small sitting area and a lot of books. But he did have a tv and beer so they watched the countdown from there while they unpacked the things he did have.

She didn’t know who kissed who first, she didn’t even think it was almost midnight. All she knew was it’s been a while since she’s been with someone and Michael’s lips were soft and tasted of chocolate and beer. It’s clearly been a while for him too, because he had her on his lap before she knew it. His hands roamed over her body, her hands running through his hair. He pulls away making sure she wanted this, she was sober enough to know that she did and drunk enough that she didn’t overthink of what this meant.

Another thing she knew, was that Michael was someone she should not involve herself with, but clearly she didn’t care, because their clothes were coming off.

She woke up first the next day, she can feel his breathing behind her, but he was clearly waking up as well. Maria didn’t want to move, she didn’t want to find out if she ruined her friendship with him so she just stayed still, looking at his kitchenette filled with boxes. 

“I know you’re awake, so if you want some breakfast I’m going to need my arm back.” 

That was the moment she knew that they would be okay. She laughed and clutched his hand that was under her head but she rolled over and let him move. She got up as well looking for something to cover herself, thankfully Michael’s box of clothes were on the floor next to her so she just picked up his shirt, she turns around to Michael putting on the jeans he was wearing from last night. They would have to talk about last night eventually, but not right now, right now she was just going to wait for what Michael thinks is pancakes but they’d probably end up going to the Crashdown for a proper breakfast anyway.

 

—

 

2 weeks past and they still haven’t talked about New Years Eve. They just went about their lives. Maria hasn’t see Michael in days since he promised to fix Isobel’s car before she left for school again. Maria also promised her mother that she would take care of her clients while she was away for her trip. So they took up her up if she wasn’t working or at school.

The next time she sees Michael was the day before Valentine’s Day. The bar was setting up for the day but that didn’t mean townies stopped coming.

“Hey Deluca,” He said as she hopped on the bar seat he smiled that crooked smile that she just smiled too.

“Haven’t see you in a while, what are you doing here?”

Michael shrugged, “free booze from my favorite bartender? 

“Last time I checked you’re still underage for Oh I don’t know 4 more months?” She loved teasing him with this.

“Well I actually never knew my actual birthday, so who knows I could be 21 already and not know it. 

Maria rolls her eye but handed him a beer 

“One drink and you’re paying for it.”

 

“So have you been avoiding me?” He asked, 

“What? No. I’ve been busy.”

Maria busies herself cleaning the empty bottles and cups while avoiding Michael’s eye. He didn’t say anything just let her clean and once she was finish he said

 

“Listen if you want to talk about it let’s. You’re probably one of the few people I can tolerate in this town, I don’t want to lose our friendship if this is what it is.”

“What? Lose our friendship? Michael no! That’s not what this is, I can do casual. Casual is probably best for me it’s just...”

Maria sighed, she didn’t want to tell him this because he knew what it’d do to him, but he’d find out soon anyway.

“I got a email, from Alex. He finished his first tour and he’s coming home. 

She watches him, Michael kept his face composed but again she was trained by her mother to read people. 

“Well good for him. I’m sure Roswell is excited for have their golden boy home for a while. When’s he getting in?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Hey do you want to hang out tomorrow?” 

“Michael you can go see him. It’s been a while.”

“No, he made it perfectly clear when he left. I don’t expect anything else.” 

Maria sighed, and walks out from behind the bar and sits next to Michael. She puts her hand on his and squeezes it.

 

“Do want need a distraction?”

 

“What are you suggesting?”

 

“Okay cool it cowboy. I don’t want to be the rebound here. But I was suggesting a movie at your place? I bring the snacks you gather a bunch of movie and we’ll make a night of it.”

 

“That sounds good actually.”

 

“Good. Now get out of my bar, because you smell like you haven’t showered in days.”


	4. Summer 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria takes over her mother’s psychic reading booth at Roswell’s annual summer fair and Michael tags along for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be grammar mistakes since this story is unbeta’d. I’ll fix them if I see them.

It was a 102° in Roswell and even Maria’s air conditioned apartment wasn’t helping to cool the heat that was currently making it difficult to breathe. Michael looked to see if she was still in the shower before he went over to her ac unit and tried his best to make the air stronger and hopefully not blow it up, and by some miracle, it worked. Michael took in the cold air, being him was stressful everyday, but when his powers work the way he wanted them to it was great. 

 

“How did you do that?” Michael turns around quickly as Maria came out in a robe and drying her hair. 

 

“Do what?”

 

“Make the AC work like an actual one?” She moved closer to the vent sighed,

 

“God that feels so good.” She stood next to him, in nothing but her robe and just took the cool air in.

 

“What can I say? I’m handy.” He takes a sip of his beer to avoid anymore questions. He liked using his powers and even walking the line of danger, but Maria’s come close a lot to seeing him use it. So he was trying to minimize the risk.

 

“Hmm, I knew I kept you around for a reason.” She jokes and gives him a peck on the lips. 

 

“That’s the only reason? I’m starting to feel used DeLuca.” He said but with no real bite, Maria rolls her eyes and heads to her room  

Causal was best for them, they both knew that a relationship wasn’t anything they had in mind right now. Plus their friendship was important and they didn’t want to jeopardize that. Also they both suck at relationships.

 

“Hey what are you doing today?” 

 

Maria poked her head out of the bedroom, Michael shrugged he was pretty much planning on doing nothing. He was mainly avoiding Max and Isobel because they were on him again, every time the summer comes to an end and fall comes close they pester him with plans for his life. To go to college. 

 

_“You’re smart Michael, why not do something about it? Go to school, get a degree, a career.”_ Max said last time he saw him. 

 

It was always the same thing, he was hoping they’d give up by now. But they were relentless, so he was not doing the basic tactic of avoiding them. 

 

“Nothing, probably working on the farm for a few hours then maybe come back here for the nice cold air.”

 

“Why don’t you come to the fair. I have to work my mom’s booth anyway, might as well not do it alone. You can be my security.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes, Maria needing security at these town tourist traps was hilarious to think about especially with the people Roswell gathers around this time of year. 

 

“Oh yeah a bunch of alien wannabes and theorists are so dangerous.”

 

“You never know, so...” Maria steps out of her room fully dressed in what Michael could only describe as “hippie chic” that she only breaks out when she was working her mom’s side job. Maria could see the comment forming on his lips and said

“you make any sarcastic comment and I will castrate you.” Michael bit his tongue and didn’t say anything, instead he just said she looked good and helped her pack up her car with the things she needed for the fair while she finished getting ready.

 

Maria’s truck was in much better condition than his, mainly because he fixed it up for her in exchange of her clearing any tab he may have worked up in the Wild Pony. But today he was her driver, mainly because it was the easiest way to avoid Max and Isobel, though he had a feeling he’d be getting an ear full from Izzy before they day is over, but for now it was nice to be around Maria would didn’t judge him for any choices he made.

 

The fair was just as packed as Michael expected it to be, they made their way to the empty space where Maria would set up her booth and while she did that Michael went to one of the venders and got them each a drink, they were going to need it in this, well he was. 

 

When he got back to her she already was at work with a few tourist, and Michael could tell they were tourist was because they seemed to be hanging on to everything Maria was saying. He sat on the crates behind her and let her do her thing.

 

During her break she and Michael went to get some tacos at this little mobile cantina she likes that only appears during fair days like this and sat across from each other, people watching. Maria was just as good as reading people from afar as she was up close, so they made a game out of it. 

 

“How about that guy” Michael pointed to a man in cargo shorts and a blue galaxy shirt who had a buzz cut and dark rimmed glasses. Signature look for most of the tourist late 30’s men here. 

 

Maria watches the man for a few moments before looking away then tells him “he’s a “scientist”, and I use that world lightly, who’s main focus is of course space. He’s not a crazy believer but he’s open to it, he’s probably here to see Grant Green, to see if anything he says had some truth to it, though she’s skeptical.” 

 

“Damn DeLuca that’s detailed.”

 

Maria just smiles and points at a direction. The man was heading to Green’s Alien Booth. Michael rolls his eyes, 

 

“I swear most of this fair’s money is going into the pocket of Green’s theories.”

 

“Yeah but he barely makes any of it so it’s not all bad.”

 

“Are you really going to stay here the whole day? Instead of being in your perfectly AC’d bar or apartment?”

 

“I’ll make you a deal Guer, stay until 5 pm and then we’ll go straight to the bar and I’ll pour you a free drink.”

 

“Make it 2 and you’ve got a deal.”

 

“Deal.” 

 

“You’re lucky I never turn down a free drink.” 

 

Maria smirks and gets up, Michael follows her. He would never tell her that he didn’t mind actually being here, even if he was boiling, because her company kept him interested and in a state of quiet, even with all the tourist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will barely be canon compliance since it is before the series started but I will incorporate some stuff that is canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapters yet but I do know it’ll end before the series starts. Because I have another Roswell work that is during the series timeline. So I don’t feel like overlapping.


End file.
